Meet The Revs! Preview
by EveryRoseHasTheirThorns
Summary: This is a preview for a story I'm gonna write in the future once An Unexpected Adventure is finished. It's about Dani, Dipper and Mabel meeting their reverse selves and will be written if You guys like this idea only. So please send me some form of message to tell me if you'd like me to continue this in the future. Thanks. Warning-Swears
1. Preview

**AU- The twins and Dani are 15 in this world and the apocolypse thing never happened.**

**Hi guys, this is a preview for a story I'm gonna write in the future once An Unexpected Adventure is finished. **_**If **_**You guys like this idea only. So please send me some form of message to tell me if you'd like me to continue this in the future. Thanks.**

**WARNING- Contains a few swearwords**

* * *

><p>Meet The Revs!<p>

Writer's Pov-

"Oh-" *

"My-" *

"God!" Dani finished, "How, is this even, oh my God!"

The light of the portal shone brightly throughout the lab, illuminating everything in a neon blue glow. The Pines twins Dipper and Mabel, and their halfa friend Dani Fenton, had stumbled upon the lab of the twins' great uncle (Grunkle) Stan. It had all happened whilst they were cleaning around the Mystery Shack's Gift Shop. The shack being the building on top of the lab and the twins' regular Summer home.

* * *

><p>At the time, Stan was out, so he had no idea they were in his lab. Soos was on a date with his girlfriend Melody and Wendy was asleep at the desk.<p>

Dani was cleaning by the vending machine when she noticed that there seemed to be something behind it. She stared at it for a second but couldn't tell what was there.

Dipper and Mabel noticed something was up and exchanged looks.

"Um, Dani? What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"I think there's something behind the vending machine."

"It's called the wall silly!" Mabel giggled causing Dani to give her an 'are you serious?' look.

"Could you help me move it please?" She asked the twins.

They shrugged their shoulders and headed over to her.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, PUSH!"

They pushed with all their might but it wouldn't budge.

"Hang on I got this." Dani said before turning intangible and flying through the vending machine.

"HOLY SHIT!" The twins heard her yell from the other side.

They pressed their ears against the machine and Dipper said "What did you find Dani?"

She, in response, stuck her head through the vending machine which scared the life out of the pair. (Not literally)

"You guys need to check this out!" She said then pulled them through.

"Where are we?" The twins asked in usion. They were standing at the top of some stairs and it was pitch black all around.

"Come on." Dani said. A green light appeared in the palm of her right hand and she started to descend the stairs.

"Wait! You don't know what's down there!" Dipper cried.

Dani sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing scary, plus I have ghost powers." She spoke, lifting up her hand, "Besides, if you're scared, you can hold my hand." She joked and continued her descent.

Dipper huffed, and Mabel whispered "Lovebirds" to herself. Unfortunately, Dani heard thanks to her advanced hearing and sent Mabel a dirty look.

When they reached the bottom, a lift stood in front of them.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any buttons..." Dipper stated.

"Well we don't need buttons do we." Dani replied. The twins grabbed her hands and she flew them intangibly through the door. There were two floors below them that they could go to.

"So, which floor do we choose?" Mabel questioned.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe!" Dani said before pressing the bottom button. The lift shook for a moment then sprang into motion.

It took a couple of seconds before they arrived at their destination. The doors slid open and revealed a huge lab.

The trio's eyes widened in shock at what they'd uncovered.

"No way..." They all said in unison. They exchanged looks and Dani made the ecto-energy in her hand bigger and brighter. They continued on into the lab and looked around as they walked. Machines of all kinds were sat all around them. Some even looked like they were showing parts of Gravity Falls on their screens.

The trio stopped in front of a door with a desk next to it. There was some machinery on the desk that Dipper took to examining. Mabel tried looking through the door's window, she wasn't sure what was in the room but she could tell there was something huge on the wall.

Dani just stood there being the only light source and then she noticed something on the desk. It was a framed photograph.

She exstinguised her ecto-energy, picked up the photo and stared at it.

"Um, guys, isn't this you two when you were twelve?"

That caught the interest of the twins who suddenly stood by her sides.

"I'm guessing that's here because of Grunkle Stan." Dipper pondered.

"Well that's the only logical explanation." Dani answered then put the picture back down.

"Dani, could you shine some light into that room?" Mabel asked her.

"Why don't I just phase through?" She said before trying to and receiving a shock.

"YOW! That's weird, I can't phase through it."

"I think we actually have to open it." Said Dipper.

"Hmm." Dani then re-lit her hand and shone the light by the window. She looked in.

She gasped. "I'm sure I've seen this in your book Dipper!"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper questioned her.

"Just get out the Journal please."

"Okay." He did just that and Dani instantly snatched it out of his hands, earning a "Hey!" from him. She flipped through the pages before landing on the specific one. She smiled before placing it in front of Dipper.

"I think this is part of the machine in that room."

"Yes, but if it is, it's only part. Where's the rest then?"

Dani thought about it then clicked her fingers. "I know! Mabel can I have your journal please?"

"Sure." Mabel took out Journal 2 from under her jumper and handed it to Dani who found the page needed.

"Here Dippy."

Dipper took the book from Dani. "Dipper, not Dippy."

"Sure thing Dippy." She laughed then took out her own journal, Journal No.1, which was in her hoodie pocket. Then she flipped to the right page and gave the book to Dipper.

He put the books in the correct position and looked up at the machinery in front of him.

"I think I need to press some of these buttons."

"No shit sherlock." Dani replied shaking her head with a smile, "Well go ahead then."

"I'm going to ignore that first remark." He mumbled.

He started flipping switches and pressing buttons. He didn't know what he was actually doing but he hoped the result would be good.

"What's this actually gonna do though?" Mabel wondered out loud.

"No clue. Maybe it will make Dipper less of an awkward potato?"

"Haha! Maybe it will!"

"Hahaha, yeah laugh all you want guys, I'll just ignore you."

"I'm just teasing Dippy." Dani laughed and pinched his rigt cheek. The action managed to make him blush but the girls weren't able to notice, because suddenly the window in the door was glowing bright blue.

"What the heck!?" Yelled Dani. The door slid into it's frame, finally allowing the trio access to the other room.

They all looked at each other again, as if they were talking telepathically, and decided to head into the room. The door slid back into position as they reached the middle of the room.

"How is the door suddenly automatic!?" Dani practically screamed.

"I don't know, maybe because it's got power now Danielle?" Dipper stated sarcastically, "Although that doesn't explain why you couldn't phase through it."

"Did you just call me-"

"Guys don't fight! We need to be focused on this thing!" Mabel yelled at the pair.

"Yeah Dippy."

"Whatever. Wait a second, isn't this, no it couldn't be." Dipper spoke.

"What? What do you think it is?"

"I think this is the portal mentioned in Journal 1!"

"Oh-" *

"My-" *

"God!" Dani finished.

End Preview

* * *

><p><strong>*1 &amp; 3 =Mabel<strong>

***2 & 4 = Dipper**

**Well what'dya know! I can write realitively long chapters. This is only a preview as well.**

**BTW, this is gonna be about the trio (They need a name!) meeting their reverse selves through the portal. Of course it won't happen right at the start so sorry if the beginning sucks real bad.**

**Anyway, please remember to tell me what you think and if I should make this a story in the future.**

**Love ya all.**

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**


	2. Outfits I guess

**Hi guys and gals, I've decided that this "preview" is going to be a bunch of my plans for the story that I'm okay with revealing to public. So this chapter is the outfits for the now teen trio. Enjoy I guess?**

* * *

><p>Mabel: She still wears random sweaters and headbands. She sometimes has her hair in a pony tail or plait. Her skirts are slightly longer (to her knees) as are her socks. Her shoes are the same and she wears two bracelets on her left arm that are always the same colour as her headband. No matter if the headband and skirt are different colours. In the story she's wearing a blue skirt, headband and bracelets with a purple sweater that has a dog playing basketball on it and her hair is in a plait like Elsa's.<p>

Dipper: He still wears an orange t-shirt and dark blue vest, but he doesn't always wear his hat (In the story he has it). He now wears light blue trousers and black converse too. He has no facial or body hair yet (sorry, no chest hairs!) and his face is still round.

Dani: In every season other than Summer, she wears a blue jumper, red skinny jeans, blue converse and her red beanie. In summer (so during the story) she wears all of that, but the jeans are replaced with red denim shorts and blue ripped leggings. Plus in the story she wears a red leather fingerless glove on her right hand and a blue one on her left hand.

I'm so random.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm either going to edit this at some point or I'll add a new chapter to say what the Rev! peeps wear. (you know, that aren't Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica or Gideon)<strong>

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**

**P.S. I'd for some reason find it awesome if someone drew Dani in a Lara Croft outfit (either the one from Legend or Underworld), Dipper dressed as Indiana Jones with one of those neck bandana things in blue, and finally, Mabel with her hair in a ponytail with a pink bandana on her head, also wearing an Indiana Jones outfit. (A cacki jacket and shorts with brown boots with a light pink top) All adults.**

**I'd really appreciate if someone did this. I think it would be cool!**

**Yeah. Bye!**


End file.
